F A L L E N angel
by itachi2011
Summary: She couldn't believe how she had ended up in the Interrogation room, being accused of something she did not commit. A weekend gone wrong with new friends leaves tensions between the group. What could possibly come out of this?


_So this thought kinda just popped in my head the other day and I thought I should at least try it out. Not real sure about it, but I wanted to see what you guys think :)_

* * *

**F A L L E N angel**

"_Now I can't go on – I can't even start. I've got nothing left – just an empty heart."_

--Bryan Adams

* * *

The air was filled with tension as an older man in his forties continued to stare at the teen sitting at the other end of the room. The walls were a dark gray with a solid window on the one near her side, but she knew that there were people watching her from the other side. She had never been in a situation like this. Sitting in the interrogation room was something new for her. She wasn't a criminal, but she had to prove it yet. "So, from the beginning, tell me what really happened," the white-haired man told.

The teenage girl looked up at the spiky-haired man before shaking her head.

By now, you probably want to know why she was sitting in the interrogation room with one of Konoha's cops.

"Why can't you say . . . Sakura?"

Her eyes filled with tears. Why was she even being accused of this? "Listen, if you tell me what happened, you won't be charged with anything."

"But I didn't do it," Sakura cried.

The police sat back into the chair and looked at Sakura. "It would help us a lot if you could at least share your part of the story."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, okay."

The cop smiled and motioned with his hands, "From the beginning."

"It started last week . . ."

* * *

She was new to Konoha High, only attending for a short two weeks. Within the first few days she had already fit in with a group of friends. Sakura considered herself luck fit in with a group of friends. Sakura considered herself lucky that she had a group of friends and was already hanging out with them, acting like she had known them for years.

Each one of her new friends had a complete opposite personality as some of the others. Naruto, for example, was loud and obnoxious; Sasuke was cold and . . . emo. Ino was bubbly and in love with Sasuke. Besides the fact that she only talked about the black-haired teen, she was an okay friend. And then there was Gaara. Nothing can really describe him. The two rarely talked, but when they did, it was always for when she needed help, or just someone to talk to.

Even after the first few days they were inviting her to hang out and do what they usually do. She figured out after the first few days that the group liked to do unusual activities. But when they found out she had a small job at the hospital they started to question her. Things like, 'are you that smart?' and 'how was a sixteen year old able to get a job in the hospital?' And she replied that her mother was a nurse and that's what she wanted to be when she was older.

But it wasn't until the weekend when the asked her to do one of the craziest things ever. Naruto turned towards her as they group was walking home from school on a Friday afternoon. "Me and the gang wants to know if you would like to join us tomorrow."

"Well, that would depend on what we're going to do."

"Tomorrow we're going to go skydiving," Ino told.

Sakura's eyes widened. "S-skydiving? Are you guys crazy?!"

"We've done it before. Plenty of times, actually," Ino mentioned.

"But I've never done this before."

"You can always go with someone. You don't have to worry about pulling the parachute or anything," Naruto mentioned.

Sakura looked at everyone, thinking of whether she should go along. _My mom's going to kill me if she finds out._ "Yeah, okay, but if any of youe say something to my mom, I will not do anything with you for a _very_ long time."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, who do you want to go with?"

"I'm going with Sasuke, just to give you a heads up."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Ino could be real annoying at times. "So that just leaves and you and Gaara. He is going, right?"

Naruto nodded as he bumped his elbow into the red-head's stomach. "Right Gaara?"

Sakura could see his eye twitch before he hit his fist on the top of Naruto's head, making him fall to the ground. Sakura could smile from her friend's actions. "Naruto don't take this too personal, but I'm going to have to go with Gaara."

"I see how it is. You think he's better than me."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a few seconds before they started to laugh. "It is okay with you, right Gaara?"

He nodded his head once before starting to walk ahead of the group towards his house. "Okay, see you tomorrow, guys," Naruto said before walking away.

* * *

To say she was nervous was a very small word. Terrified would most likely fit what she was feeling at this very moment. She watched as the ground passed by as she was holding onto a metal handle near the door. _Just keep taking deep breaths._ "Are you okay, Sakura? You don't have to do this."

The pink-haired teen looked at Naruto and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I want to do this."

Naruto nodded as he walked by and went over by Sasuke and Ino. "I seriously don't know how you do this," Sakura said as she felt someone walk up behind her.

She turned around and looked at the red-head, who was looking down at her. "We need to get our equipment ready," he told.

Sakura nodded as she followed Gaara to the other side of the plane. He grabbed two harnesses off of a hook and handed her a basic one. Sakura looked at the harness for a few seconds before looking back at Gaara. "You're going to be hooked to mine."

Sakura let out a long sigh as she started to put on the harness. She watched as her other friends started hook on their parachutes and put on their helmets. Sakura jumped when she felt Gaara walk up behind her and connected her to his harness. He handed her a helmet and started to put on his own. Naruto walked up to the pair and pulled out a video-camera. "Hey Gaara, you want to videotape this?"

"Give it to Sakura."

Naruto handed her the now recording video-camera and smiled. "Try to get my good side."

Sakura laughed as he walked away. "So, how long have you been jumping out of planes?"

"For about a year."

Sakura buckled her helmet as they walked together towards the airplane door. She held the camera in front of her as she felt a sudden wave of nervousness run through her veins. The door slowly started to open as the group gather around and looked at each other. Naruto smiled as he was the first one in front of the door. "Alright, now let's have a good fall."

He back-flipped out of the door and started fall followed by Sasuke and Ino. "Ready?"

Sakura silently nodded as they jumped off of the plane. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to hold the camera in front of her. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and looked down. _Everything looks so tiny._ She smiled when she saw Naruto trying to attempt flips in the air and saw that everyone was else was laughing. "This is amazing."

Sakura watched as the other two deployed their parachutes and waited for Gaara to do the same. But when it never happened, she looked back and saw her worst fear. Their parachute was tangled together, making them freefall towards the ground. "Doesn't this thing have reserve?!"

She watched as Gaara reached for triangular type if handle and pulled it, only to have it come right off. Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about falling to her demise.

The ground came closer and closer. When they were only a few tens of feet from the ground she felt Gaara doing something with her harness. "When we're close enough I'm going to unhook you."

Sakura looked ahead and noticed that they were heading for a metal shed. She gripped the camera in her hands as they came closer. "Get ready."

Sakura started to brace herself as she felt herself fall away from Gaara and towards the ground. As she impacted, she made herself roll along the ground. When she stopped she made sure that she could feel the rest of her body. When everything seemed alright, Sakura quickly stood up and searched for her friend. Her eyes traveled to the shed and saw the parachute hanging from the hole in the roof. "Oh my god . . ."

Sakura ran towards the shed and quickly opened the door, running inside. She gasped when she saw her friend lying on the ground, his force contorted in pain. She kneeled next to him as she started to panic.

"And that's how it started," Sakura told the man sitting in the chair.

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_R&R :)_

* * *


End file.
